


Prom?

by ShellytheShark



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto is a Momma’s Boy, Bokuto’s Mom is a Darling Sweetheart, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Light Angst, M/M, Mainly Cutesy Moments, Minor Kenma and Kuroo, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:21:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellytheShark/pseuds/ShellytheShark
Summary: “Bokuto had a crush, and a major crush at that. In all honesty, calling it a crush was a massive understatement. Bokuto Koutarou was in love with Akaashi Keiji.The only problem was that Akaashi didn’t know. Which was why Kuroo had been extremely surprised when Bokuto told him about his plans to ask Akaashi to prom.”In which Bokuto decides to ask Akaashi to prom.





	Prom?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyreForSyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreForSyren/gifts).



Bokuto had a crush, and a major crush at that. In all honesty, calling it a crush was a massive understatement. Bokuto Koutarou was in love with Akaashi Keiji.

The only problem was that Akaashi didn’t know. Which was why Kuroo had been extremely surprised when Bokuto told him about his plans to ask Akaashi to prom. Even though his best friend had expressed his concern over how the plans might turn out, Bokuto decided that he would go through with it. He was done hiding. 

So, he put his plan into action.

* * *

 

“‘Kaashi, what’s your favorite color?”

The younger boy looked up from the book he had previously had his nose buried in. “Hm? My favorite color?”

“Yeah, to wear,” he eagerly clarified, watching Akaashi with wide golden eyes.

Akaashi shut his book and stretched. “Blue. Why?”

“I was just curious. You know how I like to ask questions.” Bokuto was rewarded with a smile from Akaashi that nearly made his heart melt. It was a small smile like always, but everything Akaashi did made Bokuto melt.

“I know you do,” Akaashi replied, the smile still gracing his lips.

“What kind of blue?” Bokuto could have sworn that Akaashi’s smile broadened.

“Hm… I like almost all shades. But, I do really like the color that our practice shirts are.”

Bokuto watched as Akaashi fidgeted with his fingers, a nervous habit that he had. Though, Bokuto sometimes wasn’t sure if it was a nervous habit or just a habit since he had nothing to be nervous about in moments like this, but he still fidgeted anyways.

“Aren’t you going to ask me what my favorite color is, Akaashi?” he asked, shifting his body slightly so he was closer to Akaashi while still facing him.

“Your favorite color is green, Bokuto-san,” he said, opening his book and continuing to read. Bokuto was too preoccupied with the fact that Akaashi knew his favorite color to notice the slight blush that had appeared on Akaashi’s cheeks.

Bokuto smiled and laid back in the grass that they had been sitting in, staring up at the fluffy clouds in the sky through the gaps between the branches and leaves of the tree that they always sat under during lunch. As he watched the clouds, a breeze gusted through the branches, knocking a flower off of the branch it had been attached to. Bokuto watched as it fell, reaching up to catch it when it got close enough.

The bell rung, signaling the end of lunch, and Bokuto knew that he needed to leave right away to get to class on time. Leaning over, he set the flower on Akaashi’s book, on the crease where the pages on either side meet and are bound together in the spine. 

“For you, ‘Kaashi,” he said before shouldering his bag and running off, completely oblivious to the intense blush that had crept up Akaashi’s neck and onto his cheeks as he stared first at the flower and then at Bokuto’s increasingly distant form. He was also completely oblivious to the look upon Akaashi’s face as he watched him, refusing to let anything else pull his attention away from the owlish boy. 

 

* * *

The next part of Bokuto’s plan was slightly more nerve-wracking. Well, it wasn’t supposed to be, but things didn’t necessarily go as planned. He had just paid at the register of the flower shop and was about to leave when Akaashi walked in. Bokuto froze, entirely unsure of what to do. Akaashi looked surprised.

“Bokuto-san, hi. What are you doing here?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

“I’m, uh, buying flowers.”

Bokuto could have sworn that he heard a breathy laugh fall from Akaashi’s perfect lips. “What kind?”

“Well, uh, I’m picking up my boutonnieres,” he said, fidgeting slightly under Akaashi’s gaze.

“More than one?” Akaashi watched as Bokuto nodded before continuing on.

“Two?” 

Again, a nod from Bokuto.

“Bokuto-san, are they for prom?”

A third nod. Bokuto could feel his own heart about to beat out of his chest, could feel the twisting and knotting of his stomach.

“Are… Bokuto-san, are you going to prom with a boy?”

Bokuto quickly nodded before making up some excuse about needing to get home for dinner and exiting the flower shop before Akaashi could press him with more questions.

What he didn’t see was the lone tear that made its way down Akaashi’s cheek.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto watched as Kuroo’s mouth hung open.

“You actually told him that? Bokuto, now he’s going to think that you’re going with someone else.”

Bokuto blanched. He hadn’t thought of that before. He had been too nervous and panicked to think about what he was actually saying. 

“Kuroo, what do I do?!” He said, starting to pace as he panicked.

“Tell him you meant that you were going with me as friends and you were picking up my boutonniere for me.”

Bokuto nodded, starting to calm down. “I’m going to go talk to my mom about it and see what she thinks I should do.”

Kuroo nodded his acknowledgement. “Told you this plan would backfire in some way.”

“Yeah, yeah, you’re always right. I don’t see you asking Kenma to prom anytime soon,” he said as he left Kuroo’s room, grinning as he sensed the dirty look Kuroo shot him.

 

* * *

 

Kenma paused his video game and set his PSP down in his lap. 

“Keiji, what’s wrong?” he asked as he peered up at his friend.

“Bokuto is taking someone to prom,” Akaashi quietly replied.

“That could be anyone, and he might not be going as a couple. Lots of people ask friends to go with them,” he offered helpfully.

Akaashi shook his head. “He’s going with a boy, Kenma.”

“Oh,” was all Kenma could think to say.

Akaashi sighed and leaned back on Kenma’s bed. “Yeah. ‘Oh’ is right.”

Kenma reached over and rubbed his arm, laying down next to him. “I didn’t think he was dating anyone.”

“I didn’t think so, either,” he sighed, staring up at Kenma’s ceiling. “He did seem flustered and anxious. Maybe nobody knows.”

“Maybe,” said Kenma. “I can ask Kuroo if he knows anything. If you want.”

Akaashi shook his head. “You don’t have to do that.”

Kenma nodded and picked up his PSP, resuming his video game. “It’ll be okay, Keiji.”

Akaashi let a small, bittersweet smile take over his lips. “I hope so.”

 

* * *

“So, yeah… Mom, what am I supposed to do?” Bokuto asked as he hit his head against the counter, sitting in one of the stools.

Kokoro gently lifted her son’s head off the counter and set a roll of paper towels down underneath him before putting his head back down.

“Tarou, don’t hit your head against things. You’ll hurt yourself,” she said as she gently stroked his hair.

Bokuto mumbled his reply, and he could sense his mom moving to the other side of the counter and sitting next to him, continuing to stroke his hair.

“Koutarou, I can’t hear you when you mumble. Speak up, please,” she probed again, watching him with concern.

“I don’t know what to do, Mom,” he said in defeat.

“Well, I think Kuroo’s idea was good if you still want to follow through with your plan. Or you could just tell him everything,” she suggested, her voice still soft like always—except for the rare occasions where she yelled at him.

Bokuto shook his head. “I can’t tell him. I… I want to go through with the plan.”

Kokoro leaned down and kissed her son’s head. “Then go through with it.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, ‘Kaashi, can I talk to you real quick?” Bokuto asked as he ran to catch up with Akaashi on their way to lunch. He could have sworn he heard Akaashi sigh.

“Sure,” was the short response.

“Akaashi, you weren’t there this morning like normal. Are you mad at me?”

Akaashi still hadn’t looked at him. “No, Bokuto-san. I’m not mad.”

“Are you sure? It seems like something is bothering you.”

“I was just running late this morning,” he said, still avoiding Bokuto’s gaze.

Bokuto stepped in front of him, causing Akaashi to abruptly halt. Moving so his face was in front of Akaashi’s, he spoke.

“I’m not going to prom with a boy as a couple. The other boutonniere was Kuroo’s. We’re going as friends, and I was picking his up for him.”

Bokuto wasn’t sure if he was imagining it or not, but it seemed like Akaashi was relieved, like whatever had been bothering him wasn’t bothering him anymore. He hoped that was the case.

“Why were you at the flower shop, Akaash?”

He watched as Akaashi’s cheeks tinted ever so slightly. “I was just picking up flowers for my mom. It was her birthday yesterday.”

“It was?! You didn’t tell me!” he whined.

Akaashi chuckled ever so slightly as he moved around Bokuto, continuing their walk to their lunch spot. 

“You didn’t ask.”

 

 

* * *

 

“I have a surprise for you,” Bokuto said as he sat down under the tree the next day.

“You do?” Akaashi asked as he set down his book and tilted his head at Bokuto. “Bokuto-san, your jacket is buttoned,” he said as he reached out.

Bokuto had to fight to keep his cheeks from turning red when Akaashi touched his chest. Well, the buttons on his jacket, but still his chest.

Akaashi looked up at him. “You never button your jacket, Bokuto-san.”

“I know I don’t, but today is special,” he said as he set a box down on Akaashi’s lap. “Open it.”

“But it’s not my birthday?” he looked at the box on his lap and then up at Bokuto questioningly.

“I know that, just open it.” Bokuto grinned and shifted so he was kneeling down beside Akaashi, sitting back on his legs.

_ I hope he doesn’t freak out. I hope he says yes. I hope this doesn’t ruin our friendship. _

“Okay, Bokuto-san, I will,” he said as he began to undo the wrapping that Bokuto had spent hours making perfect, unable to hide the painfully obvious fact that his hands were shaking.

Akaashi didn’t move for a few moments when he opened the box. Bokuto started to count the seconds. A minute went by. Akaashi was still staring down at the lid that was open with the question “Prom?” spelled out on it. Inside the box was a blue bowtie that matched their practice uniform shirts lying next to a boutonniere with a blue and green color scheme.

Another minute passed, and Bokuto fidgeted anxiously. “Akaa—”

He was cut off. “Bokuto-san, do you mean it?”

“Of course, Akaashi.”

He watched as Akaashi took a deep breath. “As… as friends?”

“No… Or, I hoped not. If you don’t want to go like that, then I understand. And, if you don’t want to go as friends, that’s okay, too. You don’t have to—”

Bokuto’s rambling was cut off when Akaashi hugged him tightly, letting his face fall into its rightful place against the crook of Bokuto’s neck. Smiling, Bokuto wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. 

“I didn’t hear an answer, ‘Kaashi.”

A small laugh fell upon Bokuto’s ears. “Yes, Bokuto-san. Yes.”

“Just to prom? Or—”

“I’d love to be your boyfriend, Bokuto-san.”

And then Akaashi was pulling away, his entire face aflame. “I-I mean… If that’s what you were asking.”

Bokuto smiled and kissed Akaashi’s cheek. “It was.”

Bokuto had never seen such a big smile appear on Akaashi’s lips, and he took in every second of it.

When prom came, Akaashi looked stunning in his suit, blue bowtie, and blue and green boutonniere that complimented Bokuto’s suit, green bowtie, and matching boutonniere. 

During the entire night, they never left each others’ sides. And, it didn’t matter that neither of them had run for prom court—the prom king and queen’s dance was theirs. Bokuto was so lost in Akaashi’s eyes that he could hardly remember what song had even been playing. But, it didn’t matter.

Because Akaashi was tucked safely in Bokuto’s arms—right where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Let me know if you would want more prom fics with other Haikyuu pairings.


End file.
